If I Die Young
by InfinitelyDapper
Summary: Song Fic to If I Die Young. Kurt gets killed in a park, and now is in heaven looking down on Blaine, and reflecting on his past. AU, CharacterDeath Warning!


Title: If I Die Young – Chpt. 1

Author: InfinitelyDapper

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 822

Spoilers: Season 2

Summary: Song Fic to If I Die Young by The Band Perry, Character Death Warning. This is mostly AU. Kurt is walking to go meet Blaine to go to a New Directions performance; little did he know he wouldn't be at the performance. The story focuses around Kurt reflecting on his past life, and looking ahead for the future for Blaine.

I don't own Glee or the characters. I don't own If I Die Young, all rights go to the Band Perry.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

I've had, just enough time

Kurt was your average teenage boy, except for the fact that he was gay, growing up in Ohio. This brought on a lot of trouble upon Kurt and his father. His dad, Burt, would get calls at work saying his son was a fag. He pushed it off, and did all he could to protect Kurt.

Kurt went to McKinley High School, until his life was theatrened on two occasions. This made his dad transfer him to Dalton, where he met Blaine.

Blaine and Kurt started their relationship quick, you call it love at first site.

The night Kurt died happened all so fast, one moment he is texting Blaine that he's almost to the park and that he loves him, the next he's on the ground covered in blood!

Kurt was heading to a park near McKinley, where he and Blaine met quite often. It was late and very dark out when Kurt finally started heading to the park. He was alone walking by himself, when he realized something was following him. His pace started to increase, but not too much to show how scared he really was. There was an area in the park where it was barley lit. It takes Kurt atleast five minutes to get past it. Kurt started to head for the darkest part of the park, when two guys came out from behind a tree. He tired to turn around to walk away but a tall, large, and mysterious looking man in a sweatshirt met him. The man pushed Kurt back, as the other two men grabbed his arms. "Oi, twinkle toes out by yourself tonight?" The mans voice was harsh and unfamiliar to Kurt. "Who are you? What do you want?" Kurt's voice was filled with fear, and the men all knew it.

The man in front of Kurt started to circle him. "Your father should have listened when we called, your ours now Hummel." A panicked look over took Kurt's face. He tired to fight his arms out of the two men's grasp, with no luck. This frustrated the older man. " You little fag, stop fucking trying to fight. You're not leaving without a little beating." Kurt never felt more scared in his life. He lifted his foot and kicked one of the men in the groin and managed to get his arms free. Kurt started to run, when the older man grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. His foot met Kurt's face as he reapteadly start kicking him. The blood started pouring from Kurt's mouth. The men turned to leave, and then Kurt started getting up. The only thing he could hear was Blaine's voice saying "Courage, Kurt, Courage!" With that Kurt yelled, "Homophobe!" The older man turned to Kurt, and started walking toward him. Kurt tired running, but he couldn't his head started feeling dizzy. The man grabbed him, Kurt saw the man pull out a knife. Kurt felt the knife pierce his skin. "Blaine" Kurt said as he fell to the ground. Blood was slowly pouring out of the wound.

He faded in and out of conciseness when he saw Blaine running towards him. "Kurt!" Blaine screamed. Blaine was frantic. He fell to his knees next to Kurt and placed his head in his hands. "Why, Kurt, Please don't leave me." The tears started to fall from his eyes. Blaine picked up Kurt's head and laid it in his lap. "Kurt, can you here me. Please, please stay with me, I love you! I can't lose you." Kurt raised his eyes to meet Blaine's. "Blaine..." Kurt's voice was fragile, and cracking. Blaine looked around to see if anyone was around, and saw no one. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. "Hello, 911, please send an ambulance. My boyfriend has been stabbed. Uhh.. umm, we're in the park near McKinley High School. Please just come quick." Blaine dropped the blood-covered phone and held Kurt.

"I love you, Blaine.." Kurt's eyes met Blaine's. "No, Kurt, don't leave me. Kurt an ambulance is on the way, just stay with me." Blaine held Kurt as he started to cry uncontrollably. Blaine saw the flashing lights out of the corner of his eye. "Kurt, their here. Help's here." When Blaine looked down Kurt's eyes were closed, and he felt his pulse stop. Blaine had lost Kurt….


End file.
